


Red Glasses

by belivaird_st



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Tenoh Haruka likes seeing Aino Minako wearing her red specs.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 15





	Red Glasses

“I like these on you,” Tenoh Haruka pulls the bright red plastic framed glasses out from Aino Minako’s hand to carefully slip them over her face. “They make you stand out from the others.”

Minako’s face turns pink now. Haruka smirks, knowing she’s got her. 

“You should wear them more often.”

“Sailor V wears them,” Minako points out. Then she removes the glasses and folds them with Haruka looking a little disappointed. 

Kaiou Michiru emerges out of the band room with her violin case snug tight underneath her arm. She smiles warmly at Haruka with greeting, but glances over to the blushing Minako. Michiru knows something just happened between the two guardians.

“Hello, dear one,” she speaks to the bow-haired blonde sailor scout. “How nice to see you...” she hums and looks back to Haruka for an explanation.

“I was just complimenting Minako,” Haruka explains. “Her glasses are quite distinctive.” 

“Oh?” Michiru sounds slightly interested. She waves for Minako to demonstrate on her behalf. Minako sighs softly before slipping the cherry glasses back over her face. Michiru looks at her, but not the way Haruka did. She doesn’t see anything special. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“How sweet! You look adorable!” the teal-haired guardian now reaches over to pinch and tug Minako’s cheek. Minako whimpers and pulls away, covering the side of her throbbing face. She snatches the glasses off again. She feels like a dumb baby.

“Shall we get going then?” Michiru asks Haruka. She begins to move along towards the student parking lot, leaving her girlfriend and Sailor Venus behind.

Haruka takes a step forward and raises Minako’s chin slightly to look at her in the eyes.

“I meant what I said. See you soon, kitten.” 

“L-Likewise,” Minako stammers. She holds her breath, watching Haruka leave with a small strut in her step. Minako smiles, a lopsided one, feeling all warm and gooey inside like a heated marshmallow.


End file.
